


Everything Fades to Grey (except for you)

by Haggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Basically I just rewrote a scene the way I wanted it to be, Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Takes place during TGC, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haggsy/pseuds/Haggsy
Summary: How the TGC- scene where Harry regains his memory could (should) have been.I just wrote this for myself (to cope with this scene) but I thought it’d be nice to share it with this lovely fandom.





	Everything Fades to Grey (except for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original scene, in case you’re wondering which one I mean. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sFxVneFfl9s  
> Everything before the * is just like in the film, after it I changed the plot.

Harry looks at Eggsy, and this is it, this is the moment that’ll show whether his plan worked or not. And Eggsy’s afraid, he’s not ashamed to admit it, he’s fucking frightened of the possibility that Harry’ll just keep looking at him like a stranger, like they hadn’t been through shit together and like Eggsy doesn’t mean anything to him.  
But then the older man’s face lights up and he opens his mouth and says the one thing Eggsy wants to hear: “Eggsy.”  
And relief floods his body, he grins and slings his arms around the other one, standing on the tip of his toes to rest his chin on his shoulder.

  
*

“Harry” he whispers, just because he has to, now that he knows that the other man will understand what the name means, now that he truly is _Harry_ again.

When he pulls back, he just looks at Eggsy. He’s looking so vulnerable, skinny and pale in the ugly grey track suit; and Eggsy wants to make him better, to wipe that pained line from his lips and then the feeling grows too big and he just leans forward and kisses Harry.

Harry doesn’t pull back, doesn’t even wince. He stands there, arms hanging loose at the side of his body as if he is afraid that Eggsy will fly away like one of his delicate butterflies as soon as he moves. However Eggsy feels that he wants this, and breaks the kiss only when he needs to get some air.

And Harry… smiles, finally smiles one of the little, crooked smiles that Eggsy has missed for so long. His heart is pounding in his chest, and he’s never felt so alive; not when he’d stolen Rotti’s car, not when he’d jumped out of an aeroplane 5000 feet above the ground, not even when he’d killed dozens of people and saved the fucking world. All this fades to grey compared to standing here and watching the broken man he bloody loves coming to life again.


End file.
